


Out of Body Experience

by TryingNormal42



Series: Naturali Extras [3]
Category: Original Work, The Naturali Compendium
Genre: M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, Reincarnation, mentions of depression, oh god stop me i'm so sorry, this is no time for jokes, two heads are better than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingNormal42/pseuds/TryingNormal42
Summary: Scott’s pretty sure he’s not the only one inside his head.





	

Whenever Scott looks up at the mountains near Old Fort, he gets the strangest feeling that there’s something waiting for him up there.

Of course, he ignores those feelings, but they _never really go away._

Finally, one day, he’s just about had enough. So the second he gets off work he walks back to his motel, showers, changes, and slips behind the driver’s wheel of his Jeep. The drive up to Carnegie Memorial Hospital is silent, his knuckles turning white as he grips the steering wheel harder than he means to. He walks into the lobby in a daze, almost like he’s not aware of what he’s doing, and goes right up to front desk.

“Can I help you?” a blonde girl named Casey asks with a bright smile.

“Hi, um, well, I–”

Scott starts to panic as his senses come back into focus. What is he even doing here? He doesn’t know anybody here … or does he? He can’t quite remember. He thinks about turning around, getting into his car and going back to his motel so he can get some sleep. He starts to turn away from the desk–

All of a sudden it feels like he’s being pushed out of his body, or at the very least being taken over, and then he immediately turns back to the nurse. It’s almost like he’s watching himself through someone else’s eyes as his lips twitch up into a grin, and he can’t stop the words in that weird Texan accent that come tumbling out of his mouth.

“Yes, hi, I was just wonderin’ if you had a Matthew Connors here?”

“Just let me check.” She scans the computer screen in front of her. “Ah, yes, here he is, Matthew Connors.” Nurse Casey looks up at him at him with a curious expression. “Are you a family member or friend who’s visiting?”

Scott feels himself smile. “Boyfriend, actually. Is it alright if I see him? I can do that, right?”

“Of course you can!” she tells him. “He should be back in his room by now, would you like me to escort you there?”

“Please, that’d be wonderful.”

“My pleasure.”

Scott feels the weird presence move his feet and then he’s walking, following Nurse Casey through a door off to their left and down several hallways. When they finally stop, it’s in front of an open door, and Scott feels himself backpedal so he’s not seen as Casey knocks on the door.

“Hey, Matt, you have a visitor.”

“Yeah, okay,” comes a voice that sends tingles down Scott’s spine.

Casey smiles and motions Scott forward. He steps into the room and, without even thinking of the consequences, he immediately pulls the brown-haired and grey-eyed boy in for a bone-crushing hug.

“I’ll leave you guys to it,” Casey says from behind them, and then her footsteps receded down the hallway.

The second she’s gone Matt pushes Scott away, fear in his eyes but anger twisting his features, lip curled to reveal Lupus fangs. “Who the _hell_ are you?” he growls.

Scott feels his face pull down in a frown, that Texan accent coming out again as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. “I know I might look a bit different, but I figured you’d be able to sense me when I was near. We were _engaged_ after all.”

Matt’s entire demeanor changes, lip curling in anger, and the next thing Scott knows he’s being slammed down onto the bed, the front of his t-shirt curled into Matt’s fist. His voice is cold and hard, his body shaking in anger as he reers a fist back, ready to strike Scott. “Who the _fuck_ gave you the right to say such a thing? I don’t even _know_ you, nor have I ever _seen_ you before. Now, tell me who the _fuck_ you are and maybe, just _maybe_ , I’ll let you leave unharmed.”

Scott’s brain whirs, he feels the presence retreat a little in order to think, and he pushes forward, regaining his voice back. “Look, man, I-I’m sorry, but I don’t know what came over me. I just came here and I–” His voice suddenly cuts off and is replaced by that Texan accent, the presence taking control again. “Matthew, please, just look at me, _really_ look. It’s me. You know who I am. It’s–”

“Rex,” Matt breathes, eyes widening in shock, grip loosening on Scott’s shirt. Tears fill his eyes and a quiet sob escapes his lips. “Rexell. Rex. Baby, _oh_ …” His fingers hesitantly touch Scott’s face, tracing over his features, finally cupping Scott’s cheek, and Matt’s breath hitches when Scott leans into his hand. “It _is_ you,” he gasps.


End file.
